Zealot (Wildstorm)
Zealot is a member of the WildCATS, a skilled female Kherubim warrior and founder of the group of female warriors known as the Coda. History Lady Zannah, also known as Zealot, is from the planet Khera, where she was apart of one of the leading political/cultural groups known as The Coda. Zannah was also one of the few fertile Kherubim and therefore she was picked to mate with Lord Majestros of the other leading faction of Khera, The Pantheon. Due to this union she gave birth to a daughter named Kenesha. However, because Zannah desired to be a warrior rather then a priestess like other Kherubim mothers, her mother Lady Harmony, declared the child dead, took a lover and claimed her as her own. This meant Kenesha was brought up as her sister and Majestros was told the child had died. Thousands of years ago Zannah became one of the Kherubims who had become stranded on Earth when the explorer ship she was on crash landed after battling a Daemonite warship. It was only due to her (then) lover Stratos that she was able to survive, as he was able to get her into one of the ships rescue pods. Not long after she joined the earth war between Kherubim and the Daemonites who wanted to take the planet over. Zannah and the other survivors were scattered, but found they could easily hide amongst the human population. The Daemonites, while less humanoid used their powers of possession and shape-shifting to hide amongst the population. It was then that the next few millennia was spent waging a secret war, unknown to average humans. Founding the Earth-based Coda Not long after crashing on the planet did Zannah start to train human females in The Coda fighting tradition. She even took part in the Trojan War on the Greek side. The payment she was to receive was the 99 baby girls to add to her new Coda. During the war she helped the warrior Ulysses come up with the idea for the Trojan Horse, for her part she spared the royal family, so the massacre would not affect the women and children. The rest of the Coda would not allow such a betrayal of the tenants she had taught them, even from its own founder. She also further earned their contempt when she refused to kill her ally Artemis in a duel she had won. She was then cast out into exile. It was during her exile that she came across the witch Tapestry and was forced into being her slave, in return for Kenesha's life being spared. She was a slave for many centuries through which the witch tried to brainwash her into thinking like her, but Zannah stayed true to herself though wasn't completely the same. It was during this time that she was taught dark sorcery by Tapestry, though because of its corrupted nature she would refuse to use it for many years after she had escaped. Team One In the 1900s Zannah took the name Lucy Blaze and joined Team One, alongside fellow Kherubim survivors Emp, Majestros, and John Colt. She would form a short lived relationship with John and they have a child, she then gives the child to a Siberian family for the child's protection. (The child would later become Stormwatch member Winter, who remains unaware of his true parentage). The team battle the evil Helspont on the first mission. Helspont is a Daemonite Lord and has formed a group known as the Cabal, made up of post-humans and Daemonites. The Daemonite wanted to destroy all humans using nuclear missiles so the Daemonites could rule the planet. Team One fought him and one of their members Regiment succeeded in destroying the only missile left at the cost of his life. The team disbanded after. WildC.A.T.s Years later, now going by the name Zealot, she came into contact with a human male named Cole Cash. Zealot trained Cole in Coda fighting arts but despite his training he still preferred firearms to edged weapons. Cole later took the secret identity of Grifter. The pair would join forces with Lord Emp in gathering half blooded Kherubim to form the WildC.A.T.s. During her time on the team she again fought Helspont and his followers. This time he wanted to bring Daemonites to Earth, they foiled his plans. When Voodoo joined the team she also trained her in Coda fighting techniques. It was during this time that Zealot would be brought face to face with her old master Tapestry and the group she had hired. The WildC.A.T.s became involved and the battle even caught the attention of Mr. Majesticand Savant. Zealot later was involved in the discovery of a crashed Kherubim ship, which the team used to travel back to Khera. Khera turned out not to be the utopian society they had thought it to be, even Zealot was confused as her memory was very different then what she had remembered of her homeworld. Zealot learned along with the rest of the team that the war against the Daemonites had ended thousands of years ago, and they were now second class citizens living in slums and ghettos. Zealot's attitude toward the situation strained her relationship with Voodoo. Also the Coda wanted to kill her hoping she would become a martyr for their cause. Zealot was disgusted and along with the rest of the team returned to Earth. Upon returning they found they had been replaced by a new team. The new team was Mr. Majestic, Savant, Ladytron, Max Cash and Tao. However, Tao was revealed to had been manipulating the team into starting a gang war and she almost killed Tao when they attacked him, but Majestic killed him first. However, it was reveal later that Tao staged his death and had a hypnotized shape-shifter Mr. White in his place. Wildcore Zealot was recruited by Department PSI to be a part of Wildcore when they had to deal with a group of aliens known as the D'rahn. She gained intel using a alien database, kept by a group of alien exterminators known as the Puritans. She learned that the D'rahn seek to hunt down earth's Kherubim, during the intel gathering, the D'rahn attack the military base killing the Chasers who protect it. The only people to make it out of the base alive are Zealot, the leader of the Chasers Brawl, and the leader of the Puritans, General Grant. Grant turns out to be a Daemonite in disguise and swears his faction's loyalty to the D'rahn, in turn the D'rahn enlighten them and they become more powerful. Wildcore is able to erase all but ten names of the earth-bound Kherubim, though they are not able to save any of the names left over but one. His fiance Alea is enlightened and she joins Wildcore. At the advice from Ferrian, Wildcore sought for Majestic for help, and their sorcerer ally Azrum to go look for Tapestry to get her help. Majestic joins the battle and kills the Typhon of the D'rahn causing them to retreat. Tapestry is found to have imprisoned Azrum and enslaved Zealot, she then reshapes the world, but Ferrian regains his memories and saves them. In the escape the team loses two members and Zealot left the group. Coda Revisited Zealot then returns to the WildC.A.T.s. During a mission involving Daemonite tech being used to turn humans into super soldiers in an Irish village, Zealot tries to save a group of children and is mortally shot. After being shot the village was caught in an explosion and the team believed her to be dead. In truth she was in hiding from various Coda factions, whom she was hunting down in secret, and had a one night stand with a drunken Grifter, who then joined her in her quest. F.B.I. agents soon tracked her down and sends Agent Orange, who unbeknownst to them is under Jack Marlowe's control. The Coda also tracked her down and sends Sarin to capture her, Agent Orange and his agents. Zealot was tortured and about to be executed when Ladytron, under Grifter's control, Mr. Dolby, the Beef Boys and C.C. Renozzo are sent after her. They eventually are freed and the Coda and their base were destroyed. Kherubim Truth Sometime later Mr. Majestic requested her help after his time-travel adventure revealed a world controlled by the Daemonites. Zealot, Majestic and Desmond go off in search of a ancient Kherubim tech known as a Planet Shaper. They are attacked by Helspont on their journey. Desmond merged with the device and the they find out that the Kherubim grew in power by enslaving species on planets and taking over that world and that Daemonites were a race that fought back against their control. Soon a rogue Kherubim of the Shapers Guild named Javen arrived. He wanted to use the Shaper and remake Earth into a new Khera and use Majestic's DNA to breed a new race of Kherubims. However, he found that Majestic's body was breaking down due to his dimension and time travel and attempted to take their child Savant as the next best thing. During the battle Majestic made Zealot reveal that she was in fact Savant's mother and he was her father. He then went off to stop the Kherubims forces on his own. Nemesis from the Past Some time later a Kherubim named Nemesis made an appearance and it was revealed that she was at one time the lover of Majestic and he used his position to get her trained as a member of the Coda despite her being an Adrastea. Later Zealot and Nemesis became rivals and friends, but because of politics Majestic could not continue a relationship with her and was ordered to mate with Zealot. Nemesis was later framed for the death of Coda members by a Brotherhood of the Sword member named Raven and Zealot swore vengeance against Nemesis, not knowing the truth. Sometime in 2005 Zealot caught up with her, who was killing Brotherhood members. Zealot and the WildC.A.T.s attacked her only to lose easily. She was then bested by Mr. Majestic, who took her to the Halo building where the truth was revealed. In ensuring the battle against the brotherhood Zealot, Nemesis and Majestic made peace with each other and fought side by side, and Nemesis in turn risked herself to stop Raven but is saved at the last minute by Majestic. World's End Following after Armageddon, Zealot and the rest of the Wildcats fought all manner of mutations and beasts to bring refugees back to the Halo building in Los Angeles for safety. She and her team were repeatedly, violently confronted by a overzealous Majestic, who wanted the building's supplies of Halo Batteries. After a later hostility with Majestic was altogether pacified, he told the Wildcats that he intended to offer them a chance to live on his Hawaiian kingdom. But disallowed some for being "undesirable", in which Zealot was included for lacking the capability to breed since the birth of Savant.14 When hearing this, Zealot was especially concerned of her daughter and demanded to know from Majestic as to what happened to Savant since she had left for him. Majestic, however, retorted to the fact that their daughter had always been on her own without the truth of her true parents. After refusing Majestic's offers and the departure of Nemesis and Backlash, Zealot and the Wildcats were later called from help in Hawaii by Backlash and Nemesis who discretely warn of Majestic. Suspicious, Zealot and the Wildcats left for Hawaii on a feign 'visit'. When Majestic left Hawaii with Spartan to Asia, Zealot and Nemesis silently communicated each other through a training session of the problem. She then realized from Nemesis that Majestic had forcefully kept Savant imprisoned as a breeding mare through test tubes in bringing "pure" Kheran heirs. After releasing Savant, Zealot and the others barely escaped and returned to the Halo building where it was under attack by Daemonites. Zealot and Grifter helped in clearing out the invading Daemonites and allowing the building's refugees to board the MIRV, before everyone escape with the destruction of the Halo building. Zealot and her team later helped John Lynch and Team-7 in stopping her former teammate-turned villain, Tao, who intended to become a god from stealing the powers of Void, Providence and Max Faraday. During the midst of battle against Tao, Zealot and her daughter Savant were sent by Spartan in recruiting Majestic's help. Upon seeing each other, however, Zealot and Majestic briefly fought each other after the later was still outrage over Nemesis' apparent death until Savant clarified them and informed that Tao was at fault for Majestic's behavior and indirectly responsible for Nemesis' death. When Zealot and her allies gained the power of the Creation Equation and subsequently facing her worst fear, in which Zealot was manipulated into trying to kill her own daughter while Majestic tries to prevent them. Following Tao's defeat, Zealot was granted a new and improve version of her costume patterned after her original attire. When the Wildcats were looking for The High in Colorado, Zealot and the others were summoned to UnLondonby the Authority and offered the chance of leaving Earth on the Carrier. Zealot decided to stay on the planet and soon joined in the conflict against the militant Knights of Khera, which she greatly acknowledged of their notoriety. She and some of Earth's heroes were sent to the North Pole in succeeding to destroying one of the Knights' terraforming machines. After the Knights' defeat, Zealot and Maul decided to leave the Wildcats after hearing Spartan, who became the de facto leader of Earth's superhumans, of unifying Earth which she vehemently disagreed and preferred on training humanity into a defense force. Following the three month period of Earth's reconstruction, Zealot claimed African nation of Zanzibar as her protectorate. After this, she recruited willing women across Africa into her own Coda army dedicating to her claim of defending Earth from alien threats. Though her Coda is fewer in numbers, Zealot had Jeremy Stone to artificially impregnate some of her volunteers to produce more female warriors through Kheran technology. This, however, cost the lives of some of the volunteers under the experimentation given that the technology are only specifically suited to Kherubims. Zealot was not concerned of this after Jeremy Stone had informed her of this, much to Jeremy's shock. Eventually, Midnighter, who was carefully concerned of Zealot's agenda since her departure from the Wildcats, investigated Zanzibar and learned of the Coda's fatal birthing process. Ultimately, Zealot and Midnighter engaged in single combat. Throughout their fight, the two were evenly matched as they argued back and forth of their flaws in which Zealot struck a chord in Midnighter in being unable to saved his adopted daughter Jenny Quarx. Eventually both combatants were literally grabbing at each others' throats when Maul, who grew tired of the violence and the guilt for cooperating with Zealot's plan, intervened to stop their fight. As he did this, Zealot was about to slice him out of reflex. Immediately, Maul had no time to avoid this and shrunk down at the subatomic level, in which everyone thought he disintegrated. Zealot was shocked of what she had done, but didn't believe that her sword disintegrated him. She was then chided by Midnighter, who points out that not only did she "kill" Maul but also lost him to maintain the machines for the pregnancies. But Zealot just coolly told him that she and the Coda will move elsewhere and continue their mission in protecting Earth, in which Midnighter vowed that he would follow and stop her wherever she went. Powers & Abilities Powers * Kherubim: Zealot is Kherubim, and a Kheribum noble meaning all her abilities are enhanced to various degrees, extremely long-lived, and nearly immortal. Her vocal cords are highly developed allowing a far wider range of tones than what is possible for a human being. ** Enhanced Senses: Zealot's senses are more developed than those of earth humans; most notably her sight and hearing. She is easily at human peak as far as her ability to note detailed objects. Her hearing on the other hand is very enhanced. So much so that she was able to pick out gunfire aboard a ship despite the sound that it made crashing upon the beach. Additionally, she was able to pick out the presence of a trained Black Razor group who were hidden quite well. ** Superhuman Stamina: Zealot has a very high level of endurance. Her body and will are so strong, she will continue to try and fight even against overwhelming odds and when pain wracks every portion of her form. As a note, this isn't invulnerability. Simply a very high pain threshold. ** Enhanced Durability: As a Kheribum her skin, bones, and muscle tissues are denser and super-hard compared to a normal human. A regular bullet will not adequately harm her. She and her sister Savant for example, can be harmed by armor piercing bullets, but not regular bullets. ** Accelerated Healing: Able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures. Able to withstand virtually all Earth diseases, infections, disorders, poisons, toxins, corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. Able to regenerate injured or missing tissue, limbs, organs, or brain cells. ** Immortality: As a Kheran, Zealot possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long lived and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. She is for all intents and purposes biologically immortal. ** Superhuman Agility: Zealot has a level of agility that is quite literally astonishing. Her agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist, with a quickness far beyond norm. She's capable of feats such as vaulting off of walls, going from flips into a vertical stomp, adjusting her rate and direction when in terminal velocity fall and is essentially, well over Olympic level as far as her ability to flip, dodge, dive, spin and move about. This, coupled with her strength and endurance makes her a formidable fighter alone, not to mention fighting skills. ** Superhuman Strength: As a Kheran, Zealot is naturally stronger than a normal human, this ability is further compounded by her extreme level of training and abilities as per her status as Coda Majestrix, and level of experience. She can lift/press up to two tons of weight with effort and in addition to this, knows how to best apply her strength as she once kicked out of a body hold placed on her by the far stronger Maul. * Dark Sorcery: For one hundred years, Zealot was in service of the weaver of souls Tapestry. During that time, Tapestry attempted to subvert Zealot into her own image. In that time Zealot became a powerful enchantress with skills and powers nearly on the scale of her teacher; along with the potential to be among the most powerful magic users on the planet. Although later Zealot would purge herself of these terrible abilities (possessing them would grant her near godlike abilities), powers she would rarely use. Zealot still has a powerful mystical aura and abilities she demonstrated when she faced Tapestry once more. The abilities she used were: ** Telepathic Communication: The ability to project a dreamy vision of flowing white energy; read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent. ** Teleportation: She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit without any space/time restrictions. ** Mystical Blasts: The ability to generate powerful blasts of arcane force. ** Matter Reconstruction: The ability to reconstruct matter such as clothes into a different form and appearance. ** Mystical Shields: The ability to generate protective shields of magic ** Mystical Manipulation: Twists and subvert other magic's cast at her; return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: With weapons that are older then some civilizations and a status that placed her as the head of an order of warrior women. Zealot has literally been described as one of, if not the deadliest assassin on the planet. Her fighting abilities are unmatched among the coda, with and without a blade. And she can hold her own against virtually anyone, including those physically better then her, in one on one and even group combat. She is more than a match for the best of the best. Her range of martial arts knowledge spans almost all arts known to man and include the alien fighting arts of the Coda. * Weapons Master: Her skills with weapons mainly focus on the use of bladed weapons such as the Coda Clef blade and the katana blade; as well as the one and two handed sword. She is also an expert marksman, though not on the scale of Grifter. She is skilled in the use of throwing objects, such as daggers and the bladed weapons connected to the back of her armored costume. ** Throwing ** Firearms ** Swordsmanship * Enhanced Intellect ** Occultism ** Computer Operation ** Criminology ** Multilingualism ** Medicine ** Historiography ** Interrogation ** Intimidation ** Tracking ** Survival ** Surveillance Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Zealot hides emotions and is prone to obsessive tendencies. Paraphernalia Weapons * Kheran blades * Kusar blade On Sora's Team (Coming soon.........)Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes